


Engraved

by Amyanom



Series: k.a.r. prompted one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, Tattoos, mark cant get over from a broken heart, you can blame him i mean or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyanom/pseuds/Amyanom
Summary: Donghyuck wants to know everything about his boyfriend, Mark. Every single detail, from his smallest freckles to his biggest secret, that tattoo hidden under the sleeves.





	Engraved

Donghyuck saw Mark's tattoo just right under his sleeves, he was fascinated by how it look so good on him but he never knew what it meant. They've been dating for over a month, Mark knows everything about his boyfriend and Donghyuck barely even scratched the surface. He pretends to know everything about him. Maybe to be nice, to appear quirky, or because of his pride. He never really knew which of the three was the prime, maybe one of them or all. Mark is a bubbly boy, friendly, and talkative, and like every cliché people in the world, to Donghyuck he is as mysterious as the back side of the moon. So when he saw the tattoo, it made him wonder why such name would be there engraved on his boyfriend. Was that person so important that he saw Mark's true nature? Why is it still there? Is that even a name? Donghyuck was about to ask but he stared for too long that Mark noticed and immediately tucked his sleeves. He doesn't know how to confront him about that, or is it even possible for him to see it again since Mark always wear long-sleeves. Perhaps it was possible, he saw it again, on one hot summer on the swimming pool, one year after he first saw it. Of course it's still there at the back of his mind. How can it not be? when Mark always says that name in his sleep, when that name was the first one to come out of his mouth after a morning of hangover, on how he hears Mark say that name when he thinks Donghyuck is still sleeping. Donghyuck was fucking tired, he's tired of crying all night thinking that a fucking tattoo is more valuable than he is, he's tired of pretending he never hear him say he misses that name. He wants to confront him now, or maybe over a cup of coffee so he can pour it all over him.

As usual he was late. Donghyuck impatience grows further as he received a text from Mark saying he forgot. It's not like its the first time that happened. He's used to every excuse, every plea, everything that you can fit under the fucking sun, yet he still loves him. It's not like he can let him go. Not after he desperately wait for Mark's answer to his confession, knowing that Mark just broke up with someone. Maybe this was his mistake, maybe it was both of their mistake. Donghyuck shook the thought out of his mind and stood up from his seat to order coffee, Mark is not going to arrive in at least half an hour.

"Hi, can I get your order?" The cashier said. Donghyuck always tries his best to be friendly, looking at the names of the servers and thanking them properly. He looked at the server's name and instead of giving his sincere smile, he put on a fake one, teary eyed. Finally he met that person, the one tattooed on Mark's arm. The one that Mark can't let go, the one that he misses so much, the one that he loves more than Donghyuck.

"Hi Renjun, can I please have my boyfriend back."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, every liked this one shot!!!. thank you for yalls time, till the next one shot!
> 
> p.s.: ik mark aint that crude but theres some issues for some people that (idk how to word it) they think changing the image of someone is undesirable for them and i just want to clarify that this is fiction. everything is made up by myself. thank you.


End file.
